


Pay With A Kiss

by fluffme (justanotherwriter)



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherwriter/pseuds/fluffme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter serenades Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pay With A Kiss

It was late at night, probably around midnight when Harry woke up from the soft taps on his glass window. He stood up abruptly, glancing over at the glass window to catch a small pebble hitting his window softly. 

Flinging the duvet to the side, he swung his legs off the bed and gingerly approached the window, pushing it open to tip toe cautiously over to the balcony and lean over the rail to peek.

Peter’s cheeky grin greeted him from below, and Harry had to blink several times to make sure he wasn’t dreaming. 

What the hell was Peter doing here? 

"Hey, Har!" He half-whispered and half-shouted, waving an arm eagerly. Peter was wearing a white dress shirt, the two first buttons open, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of dark slacks, with an acoustic guitar strapped to his back. 

Harry waved back unsurely, completed dumfounded. “What the hell are you doing here?” 

"I wanted to surprise you." Peter’s grin widened.

"What?" Harry eyed the guitar on Peter’s back, shivering when the cool night breeze brushed through his thin pyjamas. "Are you kidding me? I’m going back inside." 

"No, wait!" Peter swung the guitar to his front, gripping it securely in his hands. 

"What are you doing? Do you even know how to play that?"

Peter didn’t answer him, and instead started strumming the guitar and, much to Harry’s disbelief and embarrassment, singing.

Peter Parker was serenading him.

And the idiot chose one of those really disgustingly romantic songs. His singing was jarring to the ears and completely out of tune. It was the kind of singing that would piss off the neighbours, they would call the police to shut you up.

Harry gawked at him momentarily, mouth hanging open and completely lost at what to do. When Peter’s voice loudened, Harry snapped out of his baffled state instantly.

"Peter!" He hissed. "Be quiet! You’re going to wake my father up!"

Peter shrugged, his eyes twinkling in mirth, his arms hanging on his sides in an uncaring manner, as if he was saying ‘I don’t care, Har. I’m here to confess my love for you’. He was still singing though and it took every fibre in Harry not to bury his face in embarrassment.

Although Harry refused to concede it, it was actually ridiculously cute.

Peter looked utterly happy, like a little child on Christmas morning, his face flushed and his brown doe eyes stared at Harry’s pretty blue ones with deep love and genuine affection. Harry hated that his knees buckled underneath him. 

Harry Osborn does not swoon. 

"Peter!" He warned again, straining his ears for any sound that an intruder had trespassed in the mansion.

Peter sent him a playful wink, and ended the song with a dreadful, out of tune howl. Then, he blew Harry a kiss, got down on one knee (as much as he could with the guitar hanging in front of him) and spread his arms out. 

There was a long, pregnant pause.

Peter shook his arms and fingers. “Well?”

"That," Harry said pointedly. "was…"

"Romantic?" Peter supplied excitedly.

"Terrible." Harry finished.

"Yeah, right. As if you didn’t like it." Peter smirked cockily, as if he was aware that Harry was lying, like he always knows when Harry is lying. 

"Parker, don’t be so full of yourself. You nearly destroyed my eardrums and woke my father up."

Peter shrugged casually. “Your eardrums are still fine and your dad is still snoring. So do I get my kiss now?”

An incredulous expression graced Harry’s face. “Your kiss?”

Peter nodded, humming expectantly. Then, his ears perked up, his heightened senses catching noises from afar.

Scuffles of boots and dog barks echoed in his ears. Harry evidently couldn’t hear it yet, as he was still disbelievingly gaping at Peter from the balcony.

"Time’s up, princess! Are you going to kiss me or are you going to watch me get eaten by your huge guard dogs?"

Harry’s eyes widened - all blue and pretty. “Well, get out of here! Don’t just stand there!” 

"Where’s my kiss?" Peter pouted, widening his eyes in a puppy eyed way.

"I will throw rocks at you, Parker." Harry groaned, and when Peter still refused to budge from where he’s standing, looking like a dejected puppy, Harry had the decency to feel bad. "I can’t kiss you from here."

Peter flashed him a knowing grin, before strapping the guitar to his back, shooting a line of web on the balcony rail, and pulling himself up. His face popped right in front of Harry’s as he clung to the rail. “Now, do I get my kiss?”

Harry rolled his eyes. “You are unbelievable.” Peter could hear fondness in his tone.

Peter barked out a soft laugh. “Hhmm. You love me.”

"What was I thinking, huh?" Harry held Peter’s face, rubbing their nose together before pressing a kiss on Peter’s lips.

He felt Peter smile in the kiss, and as quickly as it happened, Peter pulled away from the it, grinning like he just won the jackpot. Harry hated himself for chasing after his lips. “Time to go.”

The distant sound of barking and people running were getting closer. Harry could hear them now.

"Yeah, you should go."

Peter leaned over the rail and gave him a last peck on the lips. “Don’t dream too much about me.”

Harry snorted derisively. “Just go, before I push you off this balcony.” 

Peter sent him a wink and jumped off the rail.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll let you guys decide what song Peter was singing, but if you want to know, I was thinking of 'Can't Take My Eyes Off You'. Because I love that song. :3
> 
> Feedback would be really nice.


End file.
